Jane Eyre: L'incendie
by Morenas
Summary: L'action se déroule avant et pendant et un peu après l'incendie qui a lieu au manoir de Mr Rochester. Tragique à souhait :p


_Hello à tous voici une nouvelle fic sur Jane Eyre écrite avec Ministarlet. Bonne lecture. _

L'incendie

Mr Rochester soupira en rentrent dans le grand hall de Thornfield. Jamais l'atmosphère du château crénelé ne l'avait autant oppressé, même lorsqu'il était revenu des Antilles avec Bertha. Les journées sans Jane Eyre s'écoulaient trop lentement, même s'il n'avait pas la sensation de les gâcher. Rechercher Jane était comme si elle était près de lui. Il pouvait toujours imaginer qu'il la trouvait, qu'elle lui sauterait au cou et que tout redeviendrait comme avant ce mariage raté. Seul le collier de perles qu'il portait sur son cœur pouvait le démentir.

-Monsieur ? appela Mme Fairfax.

Il se retourna vers elle sans rien répondre. Il la regarda fixement levant un sourcil. Mme Fairfax soupira discrètement : il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Il était si taciturne ces derniers temps qu'elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser.

-Eh bien Mme Fairfax , allez vous rester là me fixer sans rien dire ou me communiquer de nouvelles informations sur Jane ?

-Je n'ai aucune information, je suis désolée.

- Alors pourquoi me parlez-vous ? aboya-t-il

L'intendante s'excusa dans une révérence.

-A quelle heure dois-je servir le dîner ?

-Ne servez pas le dîner. Ne servez plus jamais le dîner. Bonne idée…Se laisser mourir de faim lui semblait être un merveilleux projet d'avenir : mourir au plus vite pour rejoindre Jane Eyre. Sa fiancée-il ne pouvait la considérer autrement même après le désastre de la cérémonie censée les unir à jamais- lui manquer affreusement. Son départ avait laissé dans sa poitrine un trou béant que le collier de perles n'arrivait à combler. Il avait besoin de son cœur. Mr Rochester se dirigea vers sa chambre, à elle, s'arrêtant juste devant la porte. Il effleura tout d'abord doucement le bois de la porte puis aveuglé par la rage du désespoir, s'emporta violement frappant à coups de poings la porte de Jane.

« Jane ! Jane ! cria-t-il. Jane ouvre moi…Laisse moi venir à toi…Ne me ferme pas ton cœur…

Il s'affaissa contre cette maudite porte. Il entendit vaguement Mme Fairfax arriver précipitamment, alertée par le bruit. Il se sentit soulevé et conduit jusque sa propre chambre. Et lorsqu'il se réveilla dans son lit, il n'avait qu'un souvenir brumeux de ce qui s'était passé. Il se remit debout constatant qu'il faisait nuit. Il tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit aucun bruit. Tous étaient déjà plongés dans des rêves doux et innocents peuplés d'espoir et d'amour. Depuis combien de temps n'avait –il plus lui-même rêvé ainsi ?

Un bruit étrange, un crépitement, se fit entendre dans le couloir et le tira de ses pensées. Il repoussa les draps. Peut-être était-ce Jane qui revenait à lui ? La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Bertha apparut dans l'encadrement.

-Bertha ! Où est Grace ?

C'est alors qu'il vit les flammes qui léchaient le parquet derrière elle.

-Qu'est-ce que…Bertha qu'as-tu fait ? s'écria-t-il.

Elle le regarda fixement sans rien répondre puis se sauva en courant. Il s'élança aussitôt à sa poursuite en frappant au passage sur la porte de l'intendante.

« -Sortez ! Le Manoir est en train de brûler ! Alertez les domestiques ! »

Il n'attendait pas qu'elle lui réponde, repartant aussitôt sur les traces de Bertha.

-Bertha ! Arrête-toi !

Son épouse se contenta de ricaner en montant l'escalier en colimaçon menant aux crénaux, sur le toit du château.

-Bertha !

L'idée de la laisser se faire piéger par les flammes lui traversa l'esprit. Ainsi Jane accepterait peut-être de revenir, si elle était encore en vie…La mort de Bertha le rendrait libre d'épouser la femme qu'il aimait ! Mais il se fit violence pour résister à cette pensée et s'élança à la suite de son épouse. Il la trouva comme il s'y attendait près des créneaux du château. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle conscient qu'un geste mal avisé de sa part pourrait l'effrayer. Il essaya de ne pas prêter garde aux flammes qui dansaient le long des murs du manoir. Il se concentra sur le regard de son épouse.

-Bertha, reviens s'il te plaît. Ne commets pas une bêtise.

Bertha pour toute réponse se mit à monter sur les créneaux. Une lueur folle dansait dans ses yeux, elle ouvrit la bouche :

-Le feu détruit tout…tout…tout. Et l'oiseau s'envole…

Rochester était au supplice, entendre cette voix doucereuse lui était insupportable. Oubliant toute prudence il s'avança vivement vers Bertha. Celle ci n'hésita pas et en riant elle sauta dans le vide.

-BERTHA ! hurla Rochester.

Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. C'était fini. Il prit conscience qu'il lui fallait sortir du manoir enflammé au plus vite. Il arriva au premier étage sans trop difficulté mais avant qu'il ne put descendre jusqu'au rez- de- chaussé les étages supérieurs s'écroulèrent. Il sentit du bois enflammé lui tombait dessus et perdit connaissance.

Le lendemain.

Rochester ouvrit les yeux. Il ne vit rien. Tout était sombre. Comme sa vie allait être maintenant : sans couleur, sans espoir, sans joie.

_Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu !_


End file.
